


Excitable Boy

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Ze Von I Love [5]
Category: The X-Files, Warren Zevon songs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-13
Updated: 1998-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek wishes Mulder would be more careful.</p>
<p>This bit of fluff doesn't refer to any particular episode, but would probably take place in one of the later seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitable Boy

"I mean it, Mulder. Don't you dare get killed on me. Take better care of yourself or I'm gonna keep you permanently handcuffed to the bed."

"Mmm."

"You just don't care, do you? You're gonna walk right into that next shootout, that next mutant wasps' nest, that next UFO, as if you didn't care what happens to you at all. Well, I do, Mulder. And I'm damned if I want to go to your funeral."

"Stay away, then. See if I care."

"Damn it, Mulder! If you get yourself killed on me, I'm gonna dig you up and drop you on that smoking bastard's doorstep like a dead mouse."

"Now that's an idea. Maybe we should try it."

"Mulder...!"


End file.
